


Завтрак в бункере

by fidelity



Series: Драбблы от LadyDrace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Headquarters, Season/Series 08, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завтрак в бункере. Появилась кое-какая новая посуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтрак в бункере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakfast at the Bat Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899437) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– Что это за фигня?

Дин бросил на Сэма косой взгляд.

– Это яйцо, а как что, чёрт возьми, это выглядит?

– С каких пор ты ешь яйца? 

– Я ем яйца!

Сэм усмехнулся. 

– Только если к ним прилагаются бекон и сосиски, иначе – нет. И что это за… штука?

– Серьёзно, Сэм, ты настолько тупой? Это подставка для яиц. 

– Подставка для яиц. 

– Я так и сказал! 

Они ещё какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а когда Дин отвёл взгляд, Сэм ухмыльнулся. 

– Я знаю, что это место хорошо оснащено, но, честно говоря, я никогда не видел здесь никаких подставок для яиц. А если бы и видел… эта вещь явно не здешняя, Дин. 

Дин бросил быстрый взгляд на бугристую глину – на то, что каким-то образом удерживало яйцо, при этом ничем не напоминая подставку. 

– Кас сделал её, ясно?

– Кас… сделал её.

– Ты собираешься повторять всё, что я говорю?!

– Прости! – Сэм поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Просто… Кас сделал это… почему?

– Судя по всему, земные занятия успокаивают его.

– Поэтому он сделал тебе подставку для яиц. Из глины. 

Дин свирепо посмотрел на Сэма и ждал, осмелится ли тот ещё что-то сказать, а потом плечи Дина опустились, голова поникла. 

– Он сделал мне подставку для яиц. И связал для меня прихватку. И вырезал для меня костяную расчёску. И он отказывается рассказывать, какую кость использовал для этого! Я понимаю, что он хочет, как лучше, но я, чёрт возьми, не хочу расчёсывать свои волосы чем-то, сделанным из бедра пингвина или ещё какого-то дерьма!

Сэм начал пялиться на него. И пялился ещё какое-то время. А потом по его лицу расползлась по-настоящему пугающая ухмылка. 

– Кто-то влюбииился, – пропел он.

– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Дин. – Или я скажу ему, что тебе очень нужен поднос из папье-маше.

И воцарился мир.


End file.
